The present invention relates to nanolaminated microfluidic devices, particularly to multiple-interleaved nanolaminate device for steady-state electrophoretic transport within a fluid channel, and more particularly to nanolaminate microfluidic devices using time dependent voltage envelopes to enable the simultaneous travel of different voltage envelopes in different directions, at different speeds, and provides time-dependent voltage profiles which encompass all conceivable time dependences, from sinusoidal to nearly step-like, and permits discrimination or separation of particles based on their dynamics or mobilities.
Electrophoretic and electrochemical devices have been proposed that employ flat, polished, exposed surfaces of nanolammate composites to enhance the detection of dilute analyte particles. The nanolaminate composites were formed by magnetron sputtering of alternating layers of a conductive material and an insulative material, such as silica and alumina, whereafter the composites were cut and polished to expose a nanolaminate surface as a sensor. These prior nanolaminate composites or structures are exemplified by the sensor template described and claimed in copending U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003-0129087, filed Jun. 11, 2002.
The present invention involves a multiple-interleaved nanolaminate microfluidic device for steady-state electrophoretic transport within a fluid channel. The present invention utilizes slow time-dependent effects which offer improvements in the multiple-interleaved nanolaminate devices. Under the present invention, specific subsets of the conductive or metallic layers of the nanolaminate are coupled together to form a single, extended electrode, interleaved with other similar electrodes. Thereby, the subsets of metallic layers may be dynamically charged to create time-dependent potential fields that can trap or transport charge colloidal particles.